


False Promises

by becca_letters



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_letters/pseuds/becca_letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seducing Damon is the easiest thing she's ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "The Vampire Diaries."

Seducing Damon is easy, maybe the easiest thing Katherine has done in centuries. All it takes is a sly smile and a twitch of her index finger and he's lying beneath her half naked and fully willing. She rides him hard, like he is the setting sun on her final day, and when she comes, she bears down on him, piercing his neck with her teeth drinking deep.

The thrilling pump fills her mouth, flowing free and quick.

He doesn't scream, but arches his neck towards her.

She pulls her mouth away, smiles against his ear and whispers false words of love until he comes inside her.


End file.
